Eternal loss
by Bernd
Summary: Love story of boy meets girl, come's in 2 chapters Him & Her


Part 1

Him

It's 6:20 when I arrive on the platform, when I exhale you can clearly see my breath. Why do I always have to wake up this early to catch a train its always darn freezing.

As the bells of the crossing starts to ring, I start walking towards the end of the track so I can get on the first carriage of the train. It really makes a difference when I arrive in the city; it saves me some time. When the train arrives I can already see my mate sitting on the usual spot. When I get on I place myself opposite of him.

"Morning Dominic" I say.

He takes of his headset and replies: "Morning! It's frigging cold today eh"

I nod, place my head against the window and listen to what Dominic has to say. He always talks and talks but that at 6:30 in the morning is.. well I have no idea, I always drift off and fall asleep, until he pokes me back to life when we arrive at the station.

When getting off the train I always enjoy the crowd. Suited up zombies with the newspaper in their one hand and a cup of Starbucks coffee in the other, students with to load music followed by an old person getting annoyed by the music. Always something interesting.

We start making our way over to the campus. Its like a 5 min walk from the station. On the way we pass a lot of shops, loading trucks bringing in the new supplies, window cleaners, coffee aromas out of the coffee shops until we finally arrive at the University College of Graphic Design & Arts.

We always arrive early. Not that we are eager to study but because there is no later train to catch unless if we want to arrive late. Placing ourselves in the break room plunging down in to the couches.

"So did we actually have any work to do for today?" asks Dominic.

"Euhm I don't think so, we only have theoretical courses today" that's one of the wonderful things about our school. At the start of the course they promised us arts & design, you will get make this and you'll get to design that, but they don't tell you about the 4 hours of economics, 2 hours french, 4 hours math and plenty other non-useful courses but well, it's my last year here so I'll better finish what I started. I'm always very optimistic about things.

Zoe & Ester arrive together with some first graders. Once Zoe enters a room I lose all of Dominic's attention, they are lovers but they don't know it yet but everybody can tell. They both want it but none of em has the balls to ask the other one out. I always tease Dominic about it, trying to push him to make a move but he hasn't done anything so far.

Our first class is Economic & social laws. I'm sitting next to Beth. Beth never stops talking. Maybe it's a good thing that I'm seated next to her because her talking will keep me awake, so I nod every now and then to keep her talking but I'm not actually listening to a word she is saying.

I draw some circles at the side of my page to keep me entertained but it doesn't take long before boredom strikes. Checking my cellphone over and over again to see how much longer I have to sit here. 4 More hours to go until I can go home again. Staring straight ahead, eyes half open not hearing a word anyone is saying and my mind shifting off into void.

4 hours later I'm back on the train home. I can barely remember the lessons or their contents but I'm just glad my weekend has started. Because of the early hours I have gotten a sort of insomnia. If I go to bed it takes hours before I fall asleep. Most nights I only get like 2 hours of sleep and it makes me fall asleep in lessons.

"So Dominic, what about you and Zoe?" Dominic frowns " What are u implicating?"

"No, nothing I'm just observing... so you like her don't you?" I ask.

Dominic turns red "What, shut up, what makes u think I do?" and turns on his headset.

"Pussy", " Oh your mom's a pussy" he replies as we burst out laughing.

When getting off the train, I grab my bike and start riding house wards. On the way home I stumble upon a crash side, seems that has been a big accident 2block's away from my home. A car is completely split in 2 upon one of those stone pillars at the side of the road. There is police tape marking off the area. There are a lot of people here. "What happened here" I ask to one of the spectators. "A guy around 24year's old crashed his car into the pillar, he barely made it, but he's driven off to the hospital now, hes lucky to be alive." , " Hey move on! Nothing to see here" a police officer shouts, I continue going home.

At home I find my parents and my brother in front of the television, "There has been a accident" I say, "Ye we know, we are looking for the report on the news now" my mom said. "Alright, I'm gonna grab something to eat". "Ye go on we will join you in a min".

The day after I wake around 11 in the morning, I haven't slept much, I have problems sleeping lately,it doesn't matter at what time I go to be I just don't fall asleep, I can go to bed at 12 and fall asleep at 4, sigh. I hit the shower, eat my cereal, take my sketchbook and leave the house to go to the park. In the weekends I like to sit in the park and just draw or write what comes to mind. It clears my mind and it helps me get inspiration for my graphic work at school.

I sit on my bench in the park. It's fall. Leafs are turning yellow and brown, I like to see how the trees evolve during the seasons. I start drawing some random thing into my sketchbook, while in the corner of my eye I see a girl walk up towards me. She has blue hair and she is around my age. She sits down right next to me. I try not to stare at her when she sits down but she can see me looking at her so I feel like I have to say something.

"You have awesome hair" might not have been the best thing to say as an opening but well I said it.

"Thank you, I guess." she says with a grin on her face.

"Sorry, maybe a weird thing to hear as an opening" I reply with a laugh.

"Hehe no problem, on my way here this old lady was whispering demon-child at me as I passed by."

"Oh that lady with the red coat, don't worry about her, she called me a weirdo because my hair was so fluffy, true story"

She laughs and nods "Yeah she's right your hair is kinda fluffy, my name is Anna" she holds out her hand and as I shake her, I give her my name " Marcus, nice to meet you, what brings you here?"

She takes off her shoe and turns it around as a stone falls out. "That's why" she smiles "Well I have to get going, I have to pick up my little sister at the swimming pool, Marcus it was nice to meet you".

She stands up and walks off. I tell her goodbye as I look at her walking away.

She was beautiful; it has been a long time since I met someone so unique, I wish I had asked her number or if she would be interested in grabbing a drink with me. I try to visualize her and try to draw her in my sketchbook, when suddenly my phone buzzes, a text msg from Dominic. "Parents away 4weekend, party at my place, ill pick u up at 20, you need to help me setup" hmm, alright might be fun.

Didn't stay in the park for that much longer, I waited a bit hoping that she might take same route back home, but alas. I packed my book and went back home.

I'm just done eating when Dominic rings the doorbel. "Marcus it's for you!" my mom shouts. I take my coat and leave.

"So, who's gonne be there?" I ask when I get into Dominic's car.

"Everyone I know" he smiles.

"Alright, gonne be you and me then" I laugh as we drive off.

So I'm standing there with 2crates of beer and a box of vodka piled upon each other,

"really do I have to carry everything here myself" Dominic is a head bigger than me but still I'm there doing the heavy lifting.

"U can put it next to the fridge" he commands

"why not in it?"I reply "that one is full already" "Damn Dominic u planning on getting a army drunk? And wasn't it a bring ur own booze party?"

"yes but you know, most ppl bring something that they don't drink themselves plus I got these from the leftovers from last summer-fest"

As we install the bar, set up the sound system the first guest's start to arrive. And 2hours later the place is filled. Ward takes place next to me in the couch, "hey awesome party man, do you wanna have some of my tea" Ward is know as our herbalist mushrooms, pills any thing u want he can get you. It has been a rough week so I could use some tripping out. I take a cup, lay back and let the music be my guide.

It takes a while to get the kick but I'm beginning to start feeling the shroomtea is getting its effect. My hearing is gone, ppl are talking to me but I have no idea what they are saying, my head floats with my body as I move around, my sight blurs when I turn my eyes, its hard to focus but in the corner of my eyes I suddenly see the girl from the park, Shit, not now when I'm tripping out, Fuck, she has seen me and is coming my way. I panic I think that If I'm going to speak that I will say something completely rubbish, focus focus.

"Hey stranger" she say's.

"Hey!" I shout, why did I shout!

"I think he's a bit off this world Anna"

"Héhé cute", "You might be right I'm bit well…off" my head spins around I have problems staying focused, I must not make a bad impression.

"He does look cute indeed, so hes the guy u met in the park"… who said that, there must be a 3th person here but fuck I cant make out who's talking.

"Are you okay?" Anna asks.

"Ye sorry I'm just gonna freshen my self up if you don't mind" as I stumble off to the bathroom.

I find myself in a room with a lot of clothes in baskets, I try to find my way true this room as I sundely stumble upon a washing machine. "Ooh! Sweet" a washing machine awesome, I sit down and stare into the spinning machine.

"euhm Marcus, are you okay?" I suddenly hear Anna say. "I think I'm a bit lost" I reply. "It has been over a hour ago that u said that u were gonna fresh up, I got a bit worried so I went looking for you."

I sit down the wall and she takes place next to me, "Here have some water" I take the water and empty the glass in one go. "really u have to give me some off that stuff you've taken someday" she laughs.

I'm so embarrassed. Here I'm sitting next to the one cute girl and can barely move or say a word. I place my head upon her shoulder and fall into a deep sleep.

I open my eyes, I think its morning, the music has stopped and I find myself in the washing room inside Dominics house, I happy to see that Anna is sleeping on my lap but I've no idea what has happened over the night. It seems I'm completely sober now. It's sweet that Anna watched over me last night, but hell was that a bad 2nd impression. I stroke her hair as I watch her sleep , she's breathing abit strangely. Suddenly she grasps for air and jump's up.

"Hey, its okay" I say as she looks confused into my eyes, "everything alright?" I ask.

"uh yea sorry, I had a nightmare" she looks around the room as her eye's are still a bit blurry from here sleep. "wauw, did we sleep here?" she asked, I nod. "I'm sorry for last night I was a bit off", 'no problem I had enough to drink myself plus it was funny to see you so paranoid, wanna get something eat?" I nod and stand up.

We make our way to the kitchen as we pass some sleeping people on the floor, Dominics house is filled with cups and trash, gonna take us a while to clean everything up but first some food, I open the fridge and take out some milk. I take the cereals and fill up 2 cups. "Here you go" as I hand it to Anna, we sit down at the kitchen table. "So how do you know Dominic?" I ask, "I don't, I came here with Amy a friend off mine, she told me to come here."

"Amy I haven't seen her" "What? She has been standing us the whole time before u disappeared into the washing room" she laughs. "I'm sorry" I smile and finish the cup. "I'm gonna look for Dominic and start helping out cleaning up."

"Alright I'm gonna go off home then, it was nice to meet you" she says.

"okay, would u like to do something later on? Maybe when I'm washed up and completely sober? I wanne make up for my behavior", "Sure, call me" and she walks off. "I don't have your number!" I shout, "Yes you do" she shouts back while she leave's the house.

I do? I sit down and start checking my pockets, no notes. I pull up my sleeve and see her number in big markings on my arm. "I found it" I shout into the room, as some people mumble annoyed while sleeping on the floor.

It took us 4hours cleaning up the house but its down. I head down home jump into the shower, shave and there I'm, sober, clean and ready to make a phone call. Wait… I forgot something. I look at my arm and see that the number is gone. *Face-palm*

Great, now I had her number and I'm stupid enough to loose it. As I'm done swearing to myself I pick up the phone and call up Dominic, I'm hoping he can give me the number of Amy, Anna's friend so that she can give me Anna's number.

"Dominic, Marcus here again… yes I'm back home … no I haven't seen Ward … no haven't seen David eather… Dominic listen… Dude… do you have the number of Amy? … Amy who? Euhm I don't know, the Amy I've been talking to last night, does that help? … black hair, euhm I don't really remember but how many Amy's do you know that could have been to your party… one, well give me her number then … okay thanks, see you later mate."

Okay calling Dominic took a while but I got a number of a certain Amy, lets hope she can help me getting Anna's number. I dial her number.

"Hello… is this Amy.. yes this is Dominic we've met last night, can you maybe help me out on getting Anna's number, she wrote down her number on my arm last night but I was stupid enough to wash it off.. uh right I'm writing it down.. thanks Amy."

Alright that went well. My 2nd phone call gave me the number of Anna, and I've written it down on a post-it so this time I cant wash it up. I pick up the phone and make my 3th call.

"Hello?"

"Hi Anna? Its me Marcus"

"oh hey"

"I was wondering, do you wanna hang out tonight?"

"euhm yeah sure, but you will have to come to my place have, I have to stay in to watch my sister, we can watch a movie or something if u want"

"Sounds great, ill be there at 21:00?"

"Ye sure"

"So one more thing… where do you live"

she laugh "hehe your from center part of town right? Do you know the baker at the greenmillstreet ? I live at the house to its right number 91"

"Yeah I know where it is, see you tonight then?"

"Okay, see ya Marcus"

"Cya" I end the call and sigh. It's weird, but think I'm in love with this girl, I can feel the buttery's. Normally it scare's me, the last person I've loved was no success, every time I saw her the butterfly's came up but she never noticed me, so every time I got back home with dead butterfly's instead, we were in the same art class so I saw her like 3times a week, and every time again the butterfly's came and died. But now its different, it are other butterfly's. I just cant stop thinking about her, her blue hair, her green eye's, she has this special ability that everything else around us becomes silent and the only thing I can see or hear is her. What em I saying! This girl really has a grip on me. I smile and go into my room to find something suitable to wait for tonight, I really need to make a better impression this time.

Later at the dinner table my mom tells me that my brother and my parents will be going to my brother in Italy this week, so I'll need to be home everyday next week to feed the cat. I like being home alone, I cant wait to finish school and get a place of my own.

Its time, I ring the doorbell, and a little girl open's the door. "You must be Marcus… ANNAA! ITS FOR YOU!" she shouts. She looks at me from bottom to top while she waits for her sister. Anne arrives "Hey, come in", I enter the small hallway that leads into the kitchen, "you want something to drink" she ask's. "No thanks, where can I hang my coat?". "Anywhere you like" so I place it on a stool. "Want me to give you a tour of the house?" and before being able to answer she takes my arm and drags me with her. "So this is the living room, over there is the toilet and the back door, just follow me upstairs, here is the bathroom, my sisters room and my parents, up the stairs to the 2nd floor and here u have mine." When walking into the room the first thing I notice is "The runaways" poster. "Oh you like the runaways?" I ask, "Wauw someone that knows em, that doesn't happen very ofter", "euhm the first Female rock band, ofc I know em" I reply, she smiles in agreement. Her walls are covered with pictures of magazine's Polaroids and in the corner is a Cello, damn I like this girl. She sits down on the floor next to the bed and I sit next to her. I don't really know what to do now, the thing I would love to do the most is just kiss her.

She coams here hair behind her ear with her hand as I move and go sit down right in front of you. We're now face to face. She looks right into my eyes and I look right back. "What are you waiting for" she asks, I reach closer and our lips come together, and so we kiss. I open my eyes and she smiles "I like you" she says and I kiss her again. Her sister enters the room and as she spots her she sighs "Really, hes in here for like what 5min? and already you are making out with him?". Anna trows a book into her direction "Out" she laughs, "I'm going I'm going!". I drag the blanket off the bed over our heads. "So now nobody can disturb us." I say. She put her hand into my hair, "I like your fluffy hair"she says "yours is blue, I like that" I reply. "What else you like about me?" she asks. "Hmm I think that's about it" as she pushes me down and hits me with a pillow. "You asshole" she laughs, I overpower her and lay her next to me. We're both laying on the floor with the blanket over our head looking at each other. "Marcus, would you stay with me forever?" I think she just asked me if I wanted to be her boyfriend. "Only if you'll be my girlfriend" I ask. She drags me closer and kisses me. "of course". We sit up again and she puts her arms around me. "So whats your favorite color Marcus", "euhm red", "favorite food? ", "pasta!".

"Mountain's or beach", "Beach", "favorite band?" " hmm muse, Sigur Ros, Radiohead " "hmm never heard of" she reply's. "What? Never heard of, I'll play their cd for you when I have it with me" I reply. "Okay my turn" I say. "Favorite color?" , " Euh Bleu duh!" as she looks up at her hair. "Right, winter or summer" "hmm spring!" she laugh's and we went on for a while. As time goes by its time for me to leave, not that I really want but I don't want to rush it and spend the night. She kisses me goodbye at her front door. "You know I'm gonna be awake the whole night thinking of you right" she says. I smile, " can I take you out tomorrow?" I ask. "I would like that yes, ill call you in the morning" I kiss her on her cheek and leave. On the way I home I replay our first kiss in my head. I still cant believe that we are together, and it all went so smooth. I arrive back home head to my room, and text her nite nite before going to bed.

The day after just after I took a shower my cellphone rang, I speed to the cellphone because I know that it will be Anna, "Hello?", "Hey Marcus its me, good morning".

"Hey, did you get any sleep last night?" I ask, "I took a while but yeah, but it was different becoase it felt like I was dreaming even before going to bed" she says. "So are we doing something today?" I ask, "Yes please, where do you wanne go?" , "Hmm I think I know where to take you, can I pick you up with my bike?" I ask, "sure, but where are we going?" , "You'll see! Ill be there in 20", I put on my shoes and leave the house.

"Are you alright there" I ask to Anna who's sitting on the back of my bike, "Yea I'm fine, but please tell me when ur bumping into a pit or something". "Will do sorry bouy that", "so where are we going" she asks, "We're almost there", We have entered the riverside of the city into the industrial area. I'm taking here to the abandon workshop at the river side, it's about 110meter in height. We enter the front door. "What is this place?" , "It's a old workshop, they used to make masts here for boats in the old days but I has been empty for over 15year, but me and my friends found a way up here" , " Is it safe" she asks, "not really, are you coming" she grins and runs after me up to the stairs, it takes us a while to get on top, 14floors you know, takes a while. "Alright, here we are", Anna stands right next to me, in front of us we have a panorma of the harbor at the right the river and a overvieuw of the city to our left, "Wauw this is amazing!" she gazes in to the distance, "Come sit with me" I ask, out of my bagpack I take a blanket and place it on the floor. She sits right next to me, take's my hand, lay her head down on my sholder and enjoy's the vieuw. "We should come live here" she says. "Hmm good idea, I think we should plant a tree up here, a grass floor, where we can lay down in the sun for the summer, make a bar at the corner and a double bed right into the open so we can look at the stars anytime we want, sounds good" she nods crowls over and gives me a kiss. Time flew by, afterwards we went into the harbor and walked at the quay and went back to her place when we started getting hungry.

It was perfect, she was perfect and as seasons changed it only became better and better.

Its summer 30° and way to hot for our standers, were standing in a clothing shop in the inner city. "Go take there on" I say. "What these are but ugly!" and say's no. "C'mon pleeease." I beg "Alright then, but if u dare taking a picture, I will circumcise you, you got me!" I gulp and nod. Waiting at the changing room she come's out with the first set, a short glittery skirt with a golden top and sparking boots, I burst out in a laughter "Anna, I think you have found yourself a new style" I say. "Phuh ur up later today!", she goos back and returns with a Green fluo pink jacket and bright yellow pants, "Oeuh, really who buys this… I'm changing again", the next outfit is a top in panther pattern, as we get interupted by one of the salesmen. "Excuse me, what are you guys doing, you know this is a serious shop right?", "Oh, good thing u have arrived, I don't really like panther patterns do u maby have something in giraffe?" I ask. "Please leave" he says. "Hmm come on darling, it seems that these guys here don't really have taste in fashion, cmon no giraffe design" we laugh and make our way out the store. Outside is the city square with in the middle a bid fountain. "Lets go in there" she says. "In where?" I ask, "The fountain." ," Nooooh you wouldn't dare" I reply. She takes of her shoe's take out her cellphone and places it into her bag, and run's right into the fountain, the people sitting by slightly annoying stand up and leave. "Are you coming?" she asks, and well it seems I have to so I join here. Drenched to the bones sitting in the fountian at the middle off 100 people. "Héhé is this refreshing enough for you?" she asks, and I smile back. We took our thing and went for a walk at the river side so our cloth could dry before we continue back home. We're sitting by the river, "I really like you Marcus", " I like you to" I say. She turn's to me, sits down on my lap, embraces me and say's "I love you" as she kisses me.

This is "thé moment" the one that lasts in your memory a moment to look back to. A moment to hold close to your heart, the moment you have been waiting for.

From thereon we ended up back home, she's laying in my arms, sleeping so peaceful. I carefully remove her shoes and lift her up and lay her in her bed, I lay next to her and kiss her good night. "Nite nite Anna, I love you…" , she turn's her head and smiles as she keep's her eye's closed ready to fall asleep. I got every thing right here.

Anna burst's out a scream. Sit's up and is fully covered in sweat, "what going on I say, she grips her arm's around me as she's trying to catch her breath. "Nothing nothing, just had a bad dream" she sais. "Want me to get you something to drink?" I step out to bed and head to the kitchen, fill a glass and get back to the room. "Here", she takes a sip and gives back the glass, as she try's to relax her breathing. "Are you okay?" I ask. "I don't know, I've been having these insanely realistic nightmares recently?". I hold her as she calms down. "Anything I can do?" I ask. "No just stay with me" she says, "try to get back to sleep" I say, she nods and lays down.

I stay awake for a bit longer watching her sleep, making sure she's sleeping fine.

She awakes around 10:30 in the morning, "hey, have you slept?" she asks, "Ye a little bit, slept good for the of the night?", "ye , shall we get breakfast?" I nod.

Later that day I go back home, I had to be home to watch my brother because my parents had a meeting to attend. Before being able to settle myself in a conferable position the cat jumps on my lap and claims her sleeping spot for the following hours. I turn on the television and watch a movie. Not 15minutes later my cellphone rings, after getting the phone out of my pocket while the cat is sitting on it I see that its Dominic.

B"Hey Dom, whats up?"

D"Hey, I'm bored man, what are you doing?"

B"Watching television, its "Back to the future 3"

D"Hmm wanna hang?"

B"Nah mate got to watch my brother tonight"

D"Ah alright no probs, are you coming to Zoe's birthday party tomorrow?

B"Yeah, I'm coming with Anna"

D"Aah, ze Girlfriend"

B"What about you, u finnaly gonna do a move on Zoe?"

D"Who?"

B"Wanker, I'll tell her she has to kiss every men she see's that day and that she has to count up the number of men kissed, ill also tell her that a kiss on the lips counts for 10, ill guaranty you that you'll get one."

D"Yeah ye,Well I'm off, catch you later then?"

B"Yep, see ya"

My brother is 14year's old and already in bed, he's a good kid, listens well, study's better than I do and for some reason even for us being brother and all, we almost never fight. I turn off the television, check up after my brother and go to bed myself.

The following day I'm biking back to Anna, I'm going to have dinner at her parents house and afterward s were going to Zoe.

"Hi ms Page" I say to Anna's mother when she opens up the door. "Hey Marcus come in. Anna is in her room." As I walk towards her room I can hear her playing her cello. As I stand at her door, I watch her play, I don't want to interrupt her, the sound she is creating is divine, she rarely plays for me, she always tells me that she's not good enough, "I can hear you breathing" she sais and turns to me. "Don't stop playing, it's lovely" I say, "I wrote this myself, ill let you hear it when I've finished it" she says, she puts away the cello and pulls me to her "I've mist you" I said, "ye I noticed on the 12meseges you've send me" she laughs, "Sorry I was abit worried, and it weren't 12texts, you liar! I'll teach you!" as I trow her upon the bed and tickle her until she suddenly stops moving. "Anna? … Anna! Anna wake up Anna!" She bursts out in laughter "Yees?", "Oh you mean woman!" and give her a kiss on her cheek. "Ooh, only my cheek?" she sais. "Are you angry with me, pfuh" I try to look sen sear as she look's into my eyes but I cant really control it and burst out in laughter myself.

"Anna! Dinner is ready" shouts her mom. "Come lets go. I'm starving" as she pulls me off the bed dragging me into the kitchen.

"Hey Ayla" I say to her sister as I sit down at the table, "Hey Marcus" she sais.

"Ayla, have you seen my markers" Anna asks, Ayla pretends to not have heard her sister, "Some more potatoes Marcus?" Anna's mother asks, "No thank you, ill get some later." I say. "Ayla, did you hear what I've askt you?" Anna say's to Ayla. "What? I don't know about any markers?". Anna suddenly drops her fork, "Its my head it hurts" she sais, she pushes back her chair as she grasps for air, she places her hand on her head "Aah it burns" she shouts out. "Calm down Anna, try to breath calmly" the mom says, she goes to the kitchens and make one of the towels wet and places gives it to Anna, I have no idea what to do in this situation, I want her pain to stop but I'm powerless. "It's going away, she sais. "I cool her head with the towel", she is shivering as a after shock, I hold her tight, "hey, its okay, its okay". She calms down."You want me to call a doctor dear?" the mom asks, "No I think its okay now, I'm gonna lay down abit." She says, "Ye of course dear, but I'm calling doctor Alice tomorrow,ill put some food for you apart." Her mom says. "Ill go with her." I say.

She lays down on the bed, I place some pillow's behind her head that were lying on the floor, "I don't think that I'm going to Zoe's tonight." She sais. "Hey, that no problem, I was not planning on taking you there in this condition" , "You can go if you want"

"No, I'm staying with you tonight, I'm not going anywhere" I say. She smiles.

Her sister knocks on the door, "Hey sister, are you mad at me?" She asks.

"What no why?" she reply's. "For taking your markers, you got sick after I lied to you" Ayla say's. "Hey, it's not because of you I'm sick, that was just coincidence, no I'm not angry with you, you know I love you." Anna says with a big smile, "now go on playing." Anna says. "She can be so cute from time to time. Shall we watch a movie or something?" she say's. "Ye sure". I take out her laptop and place it on the bed, browse into her library."Any suggestions?" I ask. "Nothing to dramatic, I want some no brainer." She says. Ive put on Austin Powers, we might have seen it about 10 times already but it still entertaining enough. Not 15minites into the movie Anna already fell into a deep sleep. I cover her up, close down the laptop and lay myself next to her and not long after I drift off myself.

"Marcus,hey sleepyhead" Anna poke's me, I grunt, "thanks for staying with me last night" she say's. "mmmh uhu" as I turn and place my head on her chest, "no intentions to get up today?" Anna ask's, "shhh, ur my pillow atm" I say. She take's her pillow out and places it on my head, "DIE!" she shouts, I try to out master her, push off the pillow and place her hands next to her head as I hang over her, "Trying to kill me eh, pfu, you have to make up for that" I kiss her and let her go. "Are you feeling better?" I ask. "Ye, the pain is gone, no idea what that was, never felt it before, I just lost all my strength and my head just burned." She stand's up and put's on her pants. "Come let's eat something" she says.

The table is filled with croissants and bread, "lovely" I say as I dig in. "Wanna go to the park later on?" she asks. "It seems to be a really nice place, and every now and then I run into some really nice guys" she adds. "boy's? more than one?" I reply. "have to make sure to bring a bat then to keep em off you" I smile, "ye sure fine by me", "Alright lets go" she say's. "Right now?" , "yep come". She puts on her coat and scarf and opens up the door. I'm still putting on my shoes as she is shouting at me from out side, "Come on! I'm waiting for you" she shouts. "Ye ye one more second, what's the big hurry?" I ask. "Anna?" I'm not getting a reply,"Anna you there?" I get up and step outside and find her laying on the sidewalk, "Anna! Anna" she's bleeding out of her ear, "Anyone? Help! Anna, Anna can u hear me!" I grab my phone as I hold her "Hello? Emergency's? "


End file.
